In Sickness and In Health
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: LJ Challenge. One-shot. Musashi's father doesn't fall ill, and in the end, he's still with the team when Sena joins. This is their first meeting. Musashi/Sena


FASH: Another kirskipkat challenge, because I will someday complete half of the prompts she's listed, really. I'm not weird for setting a goal for this, am I?

Disclaimer: My name is not on the cover, thus I have no rights to it.

""speech

''-thoughts

Sena trembled in his constraints, the gag over his mouth effectively muting all his cries for help as he wondered how he could have possibly gotten himself into this situation.

He had been walking to school peacefully, trying not to think too much about the three bullies in his class, when he suddenly found himself being lassoed, gagged and hoisted over a shoulder.

_Hiruma's_ shoulder.

He was then carried off to school and thrown inside the American Football Team's clubroom.

And then, to make matters worse, Hiruma had tied his constraints up to some sort of hook or bar on the ceiling, so that Sena's feet just brushed against the floor and he couldn't rush off.

And then the blonde had just left him here! He knew it wasn't like he could get away or anything, but he would at least appreciate being told why he'd been kidnapped!

'At this rate high school is going to turn out even worse than middle school! At least the guys in middle school didn't tie me up. And I'm sure this isn't how you're supposed to treat your team manager.'

Unless this _was _how Hiruma treated team managers, in which case he'd just gotten himself into a load of trouble.

He paused in his fidgeting when he heard voices outside, slowly becoming clearer as they moved closer.

"Wow! What a find, that's great Hiruma-kun!" He heard Kurita exclaim and he nearly wept in relief. Kurita would surely release him from his bonds, he was too nice of a guy not too.

"And you say he's eager to join the team, huh? Are you sure about that?" Another, unfamiliar, voice asked.

He could hear Hiruma cackling as they paused outside the door and it made him shiver.

"Of course he's eager! In fact, he's probably already here!"

The door slid open and Sena began squirming again, movement becoming more frantic as Hiruma began shooting at him, calmly saying: "Here's your application form."

"S-Sena-kun?" Kurita shouted aghast and a person who Sena didn't recognize cocked an eyebrow at the demonic blonde beside him.

"You tied up the manager?" He asked, his voice deep and mature, Sena wondered if he was the coach, although he looked a little young for it.

'Maybe he's a TA?'

"He's not going to be the manager, he's going to be a running back. Isn't that right?" He titled his head in Sena's direction, a wicked grin spreading across his lips.

Sena found himself nodding before he could even think to deny it.

The man beside Hiruma sighed and strode forward, hands coming up to untie the fabric Hiruma had tethered around him to keep him quiet.

"You okay?" He asked, his fingers barely brushing against Sena's skin as he pulled the piece of cloth away, but Sena found himself hyper-aware of the touch all the same.

"Y-yeah." He managed to reply, looking down at his feet uncomfortably, blushing for seemingly no reason except that their feet were only a couple centimetres apart.

'So close.'

So close he could smell what he assumed was aftershave wafting off of the man in front of him.

Sena decided he really liked the smell.

"Alright, stay still for a second. Hiruma ties knots like he's in the damn navy so it may take a while to untie you."

Sena stayed completely still as the young man's fingers diligently worked away at loosening the knots that had been keeping him captive for what seemed like hours.

"There we go." He took a step back and Sena shrugged out of the ropes, trying to ignore the rustling around Hiruma as the quarterback searched for something.

"I'm Takekura Gen." He said, sticking out his hand to be shaken. "But most people tend to call me Musashi."

"I'm Kobayawaka Sena." Sena replied, shyly slipping his hand into Musashi's grasp. "Are you the team advisor...?"

Musashi snorted. "Nah, I'm the kicker."

"Oh..._ Oh_!" Sena quickly did a double take. "Really?"

"Really." Musashi pulled his hand away, much to Sena's disappointment.

"Found it!" Hiruma suddenly called, tossing an array of items over at Sena, thankfully none of them hurt too much when they chanced to hit him.

"Go change into that fucking shrimp, then we'll see how it looks on you." Hiruma suggested, already pointing a gun in Sena's direction.

"Hiruma, stop freaking the kid out." Musashi said gruffly, crossing his arms.

Sena watched Hiruma _practically comply _with no small amount of surprise. The gun was now pointed slightly to the left of him, not directly at him.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' He shot a shy look in Musashi's direction before quickly following through with Hiruma's order to get changed.


End file.
